Morgonen som förändrade allt
by 3mel1e
Summary: Ett brev, 21 ord, en mening kan förändra hela livet. Även hur man ser på det. Men är det så illa att det kan förändra hur Lily ser på James? Kanske...


**Morgonen som förändrade allt**

**1**

Stora salen var proppfull av folk. Även lärarbordet var fullt och Lily satt försjunken i sina egna tankar medan hennes bästa vänner, Mary och Alice höll på att diskutera vem som var snyggast av Sirius och James. Lily hade hört den här diskussionen många gånger, men lade aldrig någon vikt vid den eftersom att hon från dag ett alltid hade avskytt Potter och hans gäng. Att Potter hade envisats med att bjuda ut henne stup i kvarten sedan man för första gången fick gå till Hogsmede gjorde inte saken bättre. Så hade det hållit på ända tills nu. Hon tröstade sig med att om ett och ett halvt år skulle hon få slippa han för alltid. Hon tittade lite åt Remus håll, han satt som vanligt med resten av marodörerna. Lily kunde verkligen inte förstå varför han umgicks med dem. Han verkade inte passa in där alls och Lily tyckte om honom till skillnad från resten av marodörerna. Remus såg sliten ut. Men det gjorde han alltid efter fullmåne. Han visste inte att Lily hade listat ut att han var varulv, lika lite som resten av marodörerna inte visste att hon hade sett dem alla tre följa efter Remus ut och förvandla sig till djur. Black var en stor svart hund och Potter var en kronhjort. Hon hade inte sett vad Peter var för något men misstänkte att han var en råtta eftersom att han ofta kallades Slingersvans av de övriga marodörerna. Lily tittade hastigt bort när James började kolla åt hennes håll. Hon ville inte att han skulle tro att hon spana in honom på något sätt. Det var ju faktiskt Remus hon hade kollat på. Inte för att hon spanade in honom. Lilys tankar började övergå till dagens lektioner, när hennes tankar plötsligt avbröts när hon fick ett brev. Hon gav ugglan lite av sin frukost som tack innan den flög iväg. Hon kollade på brevet och såg till sin våning att det inte var från någon av hennes föräldrar. Det var ett mugglarbrev, det var inte skrivit på pergament, utan helt vanligt papper och dessutom var det en stämpel från polisen. Lily blev genast orolig och slet upp brevet.

Lily

Mamma och pappa blev skjutna till döds för tre veckor sedan, jag ville bara meddela att de nu är begravda.

Petunia

Lily stirrade på brevet. Var det sant? Vad skulle hända med henne nu? Och varför fick hon inte vara med på föräldrarnas begravning? Hon trodde ingen märkte att det rann tysta tårar ner för hennes kinder, så hon reste sig lugnt upp och gick tillbaka mot uppbehållsrummet. Men naturligt vis hade hon fel. När hon var halv vägs tillbaka hörde hon Potter ropa efter henne "Lily, Lily!" "Vad är det Potter?" muttrade hon tyst så att han inte skulle höra gråten i hennes hals. "Vad är det som har hänt Lily? Vad stod det i brevet? Varför blev du så upprörd?" Lily bara tittade på honom, men det var något som brast i henne och hon bröt ihop. Tårarna strömmade ur henne och hon kunde inte hejda dem på något sätt. "Lily ta det lugnt" sa Potter mjukt. Han kom fram mot Lily och lade armen om henne. Lily brydde sig inte om att det var Potter, det var så skönt att ha ett stöd, för det kändes som att hans arm mot hennes rygg var det enda som höll henne kvar i verkligheten. "Kom, vi går till mitt rum, det är ingen som kommer komma dit än på ett tag." Lily gick med honom, tacksam att han skyddade henne på ett effektivt sätt från andras blickar och frågor så hon följde villigt med. Hon var knappt medveten om att hon gick, men helt plötsligt var hon i Potters sovsal. Han satte henne ner på sin säng, och Lily kände att han började dra sig ifrån henne. Men det ville hon inte. Det kändes fortfarande som att hon skulle falla ihop om han släppte henne, så hon drog honom mot sig. James fattade inte vad det var frågan om. Det måste vara något riktigt hemskt som har hänt om Lily skulle bete sig så här. Han skämdes över att han var glad att det hade hänt något, även om han var ledsen för att Lily mådde dåligt. "Vad har hänt Lily?" Lily sa inge, rädd för att rösten skulle brista, men hon tog snyftande upp brevet med en enda mening och 20 ord som förstörde hennes liv för all framtid. James blev totalt chockad när han läste. Han sa inget om det, men drog Lily till sig i sängen och omfamnade henne och vaggade henne. "Såja Lily, det är ingen fara, det här löser vi." Lily kände sig trygg i hans famn och vände lite på huvudet för att kunna betrakta hans ansikte. Hon hade alltid tänkt på James som jobbig och irriterande och aldrig riktigt sett hans utseende, men nu kände hon hur stadig, trygg och varm han var, men även att han hade de finaste ögonen hon någonsin sett. Bruna ögon, som såg ut att vara så djupa att det inte fanns någon botten. Hon förstod nu vad som menades med att drunkna i någons ögon. För det var exakt vad hon gjorde i James. Lily visste inte hur länge de satt så, James som vaggade och smekte henne över ryggen och håret och med jämna mellanrum sa att allt skulle bli bra, att han skulle lösa det, att de skulle klara det. Det kunde gått minuter eller år. Lily visste inte, men hon ville inte att det skulle ta slut. Hon ville sitta i James famn för alltid och inte konfrontera världen utanför. För de fanns så många problem. Vart skulle hon ta vägen på jullovet? Och sommarlovet? Hur skulle hon klara sig utan föräldrar? James bara fortsatte att vagga, och lyssnade på Lilys snyftningar. När han plötsligt hör Lily mumla något tyst kollar han ner på henne och upptäcker att hon har somnat. Han lägger försiktigt ner hennes huvud på kudden och bäddar ner henne under täcket. Själv sätter han sig i en liten fåtölj jämte sängen. Han bara betraktar henne och funderade. Vad borde han göra? Borde han vända sig till någon? och vad skulle han ge Lily för tröstande ord i morgon? Var de vänner nu? Frågorna vimlade runt i huvudet på James utan svar. Han var på väg att somna när dörren öppnades och en skrikande Sirius Black klampade in i rummet. "James! James!" James gav han en mördande blick när Lily började vrida sig oroligt i sömnen. Som tur var för Sirius så sov hon vidare. "Tyst med dig! Vad är det du gastar om?" "Oh jag skulle bara se vart du hade tagit vägen och sen undra jag vad det var med Lily som gjorde att ni helt plötsligt blev vänner?" "Jag vet inte om vi är vänner. Är man i hennes situation så tar man väl det stöd man får." "Vad är det som har hänt Tagghorn?" James tvekade. Skulle han berätta för Tramptass, var det ens rätt att berätta för Tramptass. Skulle det bli något bra av det eller skulle Lily bara bli arg av det? När han förblev tyst gick Sirius och lade sig på sin säng och frågade vad som hade hänt. "Komigen nu Tagghorn, du kan berätta allt för mig!" "Jag vet inte om jag kan berätta. Det är så himla personligt för henne. Hon kanske inte vill att någon ska veta. Allting är en röra." "Vet du vad du ska göra?" "Ingen aning." Att säga dessa två orden gav en sådan överväldigande känsla av hjälplöshet hos James att han bara ville sjunka genom jorden. han insåg att han skulle att bli tvungen att berätta för någon och hursomhelst skulle hela skolan veta snart. han gav upp och berättade allt för Tramptass. Han visste att han inte skulle svika honom i ett sådant här läge. Han skulle inte berätta för någon. När James hade berättat klart satt Sirius bara helt tyst. Han visste inte heller vad James borde göra, hans enda förslag var att de skulle prata med Remus om det här men inte säga något till Slingersvans. De hade tur. Slingersvans hade råkat i trubbel och var på straffkomendering så Remus kom helt själv. Han gick in tyst men stannade i dörren och kastade först en blick på James och sen en på Lily. "Vad har hänt?" Denna gången tvekade inte James utan förklarade med en gång vad som hade hänt. Remus var tyst en stund och funderade över vad som hade hänt innan han kom med ännu en fråga. "Var ska Lily ta vägen på jullovet? Det verkar inte som om hon är välkommen hem, för att inte tala om sommarlovet." "Om hon vill får hon gärna komma hem till mig. När jag tänker efter är det kanske bättre om vi kollar om hon kan åka med mig hem redan imon. Det är ju faktiskt bara en vecka kvar till jullovet och Lily kommer knappast vara motaglig för någon undervisning." "Det låter som en bra idé" höll Remus med. James varnade dem båda för att föra oväsen medans han gick och prata med Dumbledore.


End file.
